"The Icon" Axel Halaway
Axel Halaway is a professional e-fed wrestler. Currently he wrestles for WHOA (Wrestling Honored Over All) as a singles competitor. Beginnings Axel was born the youngest of three children in the Halaway wrestling family. He would be the last due to the untimely death of his mother when he was 5. The loss of his mother at such a young age was highly traumatic and left him looking to his sister, Karma, for a motherly figure. A mistake that he would later regret. Coming from a family with a rich history of wrestling, it was a no brainer that Axel would carry on the Halaway in a career of wrestling. He began his career at the age of 17, when he trained with his father and older sister to learn the way of the ropes. He quickly became a breakout star in the family run promotion HWI (Halaway Wresting Incorporated). Indy Career In Japan However, he strove to become a huge star within the business and left the small time promotion to train in Japan with his older brother Q Alexander. During this time, they were became a successful tag team known as the “Q & A”. Mexico And Back To Cali Fresh from their tour, they headed straight to Mexico and wrestled in some small promotions before making their base back in their home state of California. Where the two brothers split up and wrestled each other from time to time instead. He picked up the name “The Icon” and used it to further himself in the indy scene as a huge and arrogant heel. One of his best matches to date saw brother versus brother (Q) in a brutal first blood match, ending with Axel having to cheat to get the victory. It would be the last match for Q, as he decided to hang up his boots to further his college education. This forced Axel into an singles career that, for the first time, was without any of his family members by his side. Yet, he did well for himself and got a good name in the indy scene as a young up and comer. Seeing the possibilities with such a talent, EWT contacted him in the interest of forming a new tag team. He was also told that he would be able to keep his popular indy gimmick in this team, a rare opportunity for sure. Being the humble and appreciative guy that he really is, he gladly accepted the role and looks forward to working with fellow indy star and veteran, Jobby McJobberston. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation The Wrestle Posse and TJT The Abduction of Karma and the Draugr Fall into Darkness Redemption Help Us/Fired From EWT Wrestling Honored Over All Trivia *Axel dyes his natural black hair dirty blonde to match his other family member's hair color. He is the only one in his family to have black hair. Title History *HWI California Title (Mid Card) x1 *NNJPW Tag Titles (with Q) x1 *NLL Tag Titles (with Q) x1 In Wrestling *''Finishing and signature moves'' :*'The Eikon's Bane': Top rope assisted burning hammer :*'The Iconoclast': Yokosuka cutter :*'Cross Out': Diamond cutter (Hit in surprise situations) :*Iconic Combo: Punching combo :*One arm sit-Out chokeslam :*DDT :*Sitout cross powerbomb :*The Fall of an Icon: Modified bulldog :*Fade into Ruin: Side slam with an elbow drop :*Running super kick :*Running DDT :*Clothesline :*Running neckbreaker :*Loss of Composure: Stomps to chest, shoulders, & head :*Jumping knee drop :*Top rope elbow drop :*Iconoclasm *''Theme songs'' :*"Better Life" by 3 Doors Down (EWT) :*"Young, Dumb, and Ugly" by "Weird Al" Yankovic (Tag with Jobby, EWT) *''Nicknames'' :*The Icon (Self proclaimed) Category:Wrestlers